


A Human Highlight Reel

by penguins_and_such



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: bokuto inspiring akaashi, listen its bokuaka if you just squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14285022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguins_and_such/pseuds/penguins_and_such
Summary: On how Akaashi Keiji ended up attending Fukurodani





	A Human Highlight Reel

**Author's Note:**

> this is mostly born from my love of the fact that Bokuto inspires Akaashi, like, I love that fact so much. so for like minded people here's a short drabble of a headcanon of mine that Bokuto played a part in Akaashi joining the VBC and maybe Fukurodani in general

Keiji listens to the representative as they drone on about the resources available at the library. Pretty standard stuff, nothing to make it stand out, but it’s not exactly lacking either.

Not like this place made his list for the library, though. He glances around the other members in his group and they look just as listless. Not a lot of people here were interested in academic gains, it would seem.

The rep seems to pick up on this too, as he claps his hands together and motions towards the door. “Alright then, lets head to the gym.”

There’s a palpable shift in the mood of the group. Even if most people weren’t very interested in sports clubs, there was still reason to be excited. Fukurodani gave a good showing in most sports. As for Keiji, he was debating his own interest.

He’d started playing volleyball as a kid and had kept up with it through middle school, but in high school it would be different. It would take a careful management of studying and practice, and he wasn’t sure if it would be worth the energy to stick with it.

It would certainly please his parents if he dropped the sport, although they hadn’t pressured him to quit yet.

The rep lists all the big clubs they have as they walk through the halls, leading them up some stairs and stopping at a set of double doors. “And finally we have the boys’ volleyball club, who has agreed to let us watch a few minutes of a practice match today!” He puts a finger to his lip as he holds the door open and their small group files in.

The sounds of sneakers squeaking and boys yelling fills the gym and they all line up along the rails. It’s already the second set, with Fukurodani having secured the first. His eyes follow the motion of the ball expertly, picking out the weaknesses and strengths of all the members. Fukurodani is an admirably strong team, he already knew that, but seeing them in action is nothing to sneeze about. It goes without saying the enemy team is also strong, focusing on defense and picking up the powerful attacks of Fukurodani. He can’t help but start thinking about how he might use the spikers on the team.

There’s one that stands out, for his hair alone. _Frosted tips? Or a bad bleach job?_ Either way, Keiji can’t help but find his eyes drawn to him, he’s loud and boisterous as well. Despite his enthusiasm, he hasn’t gotten very many spikes sent his way. Maybe he’s unreliable?  

Gears in his head keep turning as they hurtle toward match point, both teams trading points until the score becomes 24-22. One more point and they win.

A spike comes out of nowhere and the Fukurodani setter is forced to attempt to block it. He manages to slow it and the libero sends it in the air to get picked up by the guy with the weird hair. The front line responds easily and two blockers jump up to stop it. But then something incredible happens. The attacker responds and the ball gets slammed to the ground at an angle that almost looks impossible.

The match is over and the team is shouting his name.

“Bokuto!”

“Bokuto, where’d that even come from?”

“Bokuto that was reckless!”

The droning of the team quiets down and in it's wake Keiji feels an odd moment of calm.

 For just a moment, a brief shimmering moment Keiji sees it. He can see himself, standing on that court, shouting with them. The thought of being there fills him with excitement. The endless potential, and

What kind of volleyball would he see?

What kind of volleyball would he get to be part of?

A shiver goes up his spine and something in his chest tightens.

The decision was practically made for him.

As he leaves the school gates he can’t help but look back, pondering all the possibilities if he’s side by side with incredible players like that.  


End file.
